Meade County, Kansas
Meade County (standard abbreviation: ME) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. It is named in honor of General George G. Meade. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 4,575. The largest city and county seat is Meade. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Meade County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.87%) is land and (or 0.13%) is water. Adjacent counties * Gray County (north) * Ford County (northeast) * Clark County (east) * Beaver County, Oklahoma (south) * Seward County (west) * Haskell County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,631 people, 1,728 households, and 1,252 families residing in the county. The population density was 5 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,968 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.10% White, 0.39% Black or African American, 0.54% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 6.24% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. 10.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,728 households out of which 36.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.70% were married couples living together, 4.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.16. In the county the population was spread out with 29.50% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 19.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,761, and the median income for a family was $41,550. Males had a median income of $29,295 versus $20,153 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,824. About 6.70% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.90% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Meade, 1,624 * Plains, 1,154 * Fowler, 572 Townships Meade County is divided into nine townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Crooked Creek || 16450 || || 92 || 1 (2) || 141 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Fowler || 24200 || || 749 || 3 (7) || 271 (105) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Logan || 42000 || || 100 || 0 (1) || 284 (110) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Meade Center || 45350 || || 1,968 || 7 (18) || 280 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Mertilla || 46025 || || 221 || 1 (1) || 389 (150) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Odee || 52075 || || 50 || 0 (1) || 246 (95) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Sand Creek || 62925 || || 38 || 0 (0) || 272 (105) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | West Plains || 77300 || || 1,320 || 4 (10) || 348 (134) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |} Education Map of Meade County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Fowler USD 225 * Meade USD 226 See also * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Meade County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ; Official * Meade County * Meade County - Directory of Public Officials ;General county information * Blue Skyways * Meade County Economic Development * Meade Chamber of Commerce * Meade County History ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Meade County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Meade County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873